The Letter
by Andia
Summary: When Umi accidentally leaves a special letter to the one she loves lying around, what happens when someone reads it who wasn't suppose to?...contains Yuri (girl/girl)


A/N- I really can't explain this...one night, I was writing a letter to someone I loved, with no intention of  
  
sending it off (the letter in this fic is that letter, just modified), when I came up with this. Yet another  
  
Yuri fanfic to add to my collection (got to start writing more yaoi...)  
  
WARNING- This fanfiction contains YURI! That means two girls are either in love with each other, or are at least  
  
very close...this fanfic is just fluff though, so you don't have to worry too much!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own it. *sniffle*  
  
The Letter  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Umi?"  
  
At the sound of her voice, the blue-haired former Magic Knight of Cephiro   
  
tumbled out of her chair in surprise, landing in an undiginified heap upon   
  
the carpetted rug of the dinning room and very lucky she did not bring any   
  
of her dinner along with her. Fuu and Hikaru gazed down at their friend in   
  
concern as she attempted to righten herself and retake her place at the   
  
dinner table. "I'm sorry, Fuu, I missed what you were saying. Could you   
  
please repeat it?" She asked sheepishly, trying to act as if nothing had   
  
happened.  
  
Seeing that her friend was alright, Fuu decided it was safe to continue.   
  
"So anyway, Clef was saying in his mesage something about a new task..."  
  
And of course, when the green eyed Knight asked for Umi's oppinion on   
  
the matter, yet again the fencing former Knight ended up upon the floor.  
  
"I think you've been quite distracted lately, Umi. Anything you want to   
  
talk about?" Both Umi and Fuu blinked, surprised a sentence so well   
  
formed could come out of Hikaru's mouth-it almost seemed like Fuu had   
  
taken over the Fire Knight's body. But when the red eyes returning their   
  
stares blinked as well and that face fit itself into an innocent display   
  
of ignorance, the two other knights sighed as their hopes fell. "It's...  
  
nothing. Just a romance prob." Umi said with a smile.   
  
Of course, with the blue haired girl's exceptionally good looks there were   
  
many guys and girls lined up to take a shot at the girl. Umi had yet to   
  
go steady with anyone.  
  
"Ah, I see." Fuu said, some sympathy in her voice. She understood Umi   
  
had fallen for someone but had also made it quite clear she did not want   
  
Fuu and Hikaru to know whom that person was just yet. "I might have   
  
something to help you." This drew both Umi's and Hikaru's attention-   
  
most of the time Fuu did not hand out advice on romance. With her steady   
  
relationship with Ferio, she said it was best she did not give the two   
  
other knights advice. Something about telling them the perfect man was   
  
like Ferio, and not wanting to corrupt their tastes.  
  
"Oh, and what is this mystery cure?" Umi asked skeptically, not even   
  
sure if she should trust advice from Fuu. "Simple...write a letter to   
  
the person. Explain how you feel, in detail, but never send it off.   
  
That way, you get it all off your chest without having to worry about   
  
rejection."  
  
The other two blinked, Hikaru returning to her dinner peacefully for   
  
a change while Umi continued to stare at Fuu. The wind Knight blushed,   
  
muttering it was just an idea before she too returned to her dinner,   
  
leaving the Water knight alone with her thoughts.  
  
"Hikaru,  
  
There are so many things I wish to tell you. Firstly, I always   
  
admired you. The way you'd bounce around and smile when others   
  
were down just to cheer them up, the way you always knew just what   
  
to say when things got rough and how you'd get angry when Fuu or   
  
I would tease you. You're very cute when you're angry. Hell,   
  
you're cute all the time.  
  
I guess I first knew I loved you after our first time in Cephiro.   
  
That's right, I love you. And I'm not taking about the sisterly   
  
love we pledged in the beginning of our magical journey through   
  
Cephiro. This is true, heart-breaking soul-shattering love for   
  
you, and there is not one thing you can do to change my mind, or   
  
heart's choice in this matter. But I was worried to let anyone   
  
know because...well everyone believes I'm with Ascot. But he's   
  
too much like an older brother to me rather than a lover. I was   
  
afraid to lose my friends, and their trust in me. And I was   
  
afraid to lose you.  
  
Call me a helpless romantic, but I'd think it would have been   
  
best you knew first before anyone else. You were the center of   
  
my attention for many years after all, and I have a feeling you   
  
probably will still be for many years. To tell you the truth, it   
  
broke my heart to see you with Lantis, but it hurt more to watch   
  
him hurt you. Sometimes you'd rather watch your love be fed to a   
  
wild tiger than to watch her be swept into the arms of another.   
  
Ask me later, and I'll explain that line to you.  
  
I guess what I'm trying to say is that I still love you. I give   
  
you hints to this, do things that are friendly but also slide a   
  
bit over the edge of our sisterhood with Fuu. But you, innocent   
  
little Hikaru, are ignorant of my approaches, either because of   
  
your innocence or because you do not want me as a lover. I pray   
  
that it is the first.  
  
I don't think there has been a night or day since we met that I   
  
haven't thought about you constantly. Your smiles, that little   
  
glint in the corner of your eyes when we tease you about being   
  
smaller than the rest of the group (excluding maybe Clef-short   
  
little fella). Your breath mingling with mine, your hands   
  
gently sweeping locks of my hair from my face as I lay in your   
  
arms injured. I hate the pain I see in your eyes then, and   
  
wishing to prevent it was why I decided to save Cephiro. To   
  
become strong for you.  
  
But that was the past.  
  
And you are still my future.  
  
~Umi"  
  
Umi looked the letter over one more time, feeling unbelievably foolish.   
  
Sure, the method actually did get a lot off her chest, but why write a   
  
letter you don't intent to send? She'd thank Fuu anyways for the   
  
segestion. Setting the piece of paper down on the desk, she returned to   
  
the haven of blue and white sheets waiting for her on the other side of   
  
the room. She had spent almost all night writing that damn letter, and   
  
was very thankful the next day was Sunday. No school to worry about,   
  
just Hikaru.....  
  
A/N- Okay then...review and I'll add the next chapter! 


End file.
